Bree Blackburn
Bree Blackburn is one of the two main antagonists of Nickelodeon's 9th feature film The Wild Thornberrys Movie. She is the wife of Sloan. She was voiced by . Biography Bree and her husband Sloan are the unseen poachers who flew in a helicopter and kidnapped the young cheetah Talley on the Savannah, indirectly sparking Eliza's search for Tally and the poachers. After returning to Africa from England, Eliza unknowingly encountered the poachers that had Tally, when she came to the aid of a rhinoceros whom Bree and Sloan had shot for his horn and the two arrived posing as concerned zoologists. Eliza, Darwin, and Donnie later ran into Bree and Sloan yet again at their camp, and the two allowed the group to stay with them for the night. However, when Eliza discovered Bree and Sloan's poacher equipment in their RV along with a captive Tally, Bree and Sloan's evil true colors were revealed, and they took Eliza and her friends captive. Sloan was fearful about Eliza's mysterious pre-knowledge of the poachers' "fence" in Timbo Valley (actually obtained via Eliza's power to talk to animals) and what else she could know that could threaten Sloan's poaching operation. Before Sloan could interrogate Eliza on what else she knew, Debbie arrived looking for Eliza. Sloan threatened to kill Debbie if Eliza did not reveal how she knew this (while Bree just tells Sloan to kill Debbie anyway) forcing Eliza to reveal the truth about her power and lose it as a consequence. The resulting supernatural storm that started up as Eliza's power was taken back prompted Sloan and Bree to leave the Thornberrys behind and flee by chopper. Later that day, as the poachers prepared at Timbo Valley to use bombs to drive the arriving elephants to stampede into their electrified fence, Sloan oversaw and the operation and gave the orders from his and Bree's helicopter. They almost succeeded in murdering all the elephants, but their plot was foiled when Eliza managed to stop the elephants and turn them around just before they reached the fence. Enraged at Eliza's heroic interference, Sloan forcefully picked her up on the chopper's ladder and hurled her into a waterfall. Bree and Sloan then tried to shoot the elephants down from in the air as a backup plan, but the elephants pulled their chopper down out of the air by its ladder and destroyed it. Once the eclipse ended, Bree and Sloan were defeated and cornered by the vengeful elephants and arrested by the rangers for their illegal actions. Personality Bree initially appeared as a friendly, polite, generous, kindhearted and animal-loving woman, but this was just to disguise her true nature, in reality, like her husband, she is a cruel, greedy, murderous, evil, and ruthless woman. Also, she is one of the two who are responsible for kidnapping Tally. Bree and Sloan were also prominently behind a poacher plot to take advantage of the migration of a thousand elephants to Timbo Valley during a solar eclipse to massacre the elephants by driving them into an electric fence for their ivory. Gallery Images char_58384.jpg|Bree's fake kind personality The-wild-thornberrys-movie-9_bree_and_sloan.jpg|The spouses' fake smile. sloan.jpg|Bree looks at Sloan and Eliza bfi-00m-vom.jpg|Bree and Sloan run into the "help" of a wounded rhinoceros. sloan knife.jpg|Bree and Sloan revealing their true nature to Eliza. bfi-00m-von.jpg|Bree and Sloan furiously witnessing Eliza lead the elephants away from the fence. Sloan and Bree Blackburn arrested.png|Bree and Sloan arrested by the rangers. Sloan and Bree led away by the rangers.png|The Blackburns dragged away by the rangers as the elephants look on completely satisfied. Videos Rare Villain Defeats- Sloan and Bree Blackburn Trivia *Although her true colors are not revealed until near the climax, she is one of the main antagonists, because she and Sloan had bigger plans than anyone else and they were more dangerous than others. Plus, she and Sloan were thought to be friends to Eliza, but are actually against her. *A minor instance of foreshadowing was shown during the movie when Bree and Sloan insisted on Eliza, Darwin and Donnie staying for the night, they were forbidden from going inside the camper, thus hiding evidence of their true occupation. *Bree's maiden last name is unknown. *She is the third Nickelodeon Movie character to be a female antagonist. Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Blackmailers Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Murderer